Many conventional latch assemblies, such as those which secure overhead bins in an aircraft, for example, have various drawbacks. These include, for example, lack of positive latch engagement when in a closed position; insufficient indication that a latch is in the open position; tedious installation and adjustment; and infeasibility to remove once installed. Therefore, a latch assembly is needed which avoids drawbacks of conventional latch assemblies.